1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chip card holding module, and particularly to an electronic device equipped with the chip card holding module.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
With the rapid development of communications, the use of mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDA), and other portable electronic devices are becoming increasingly popular. Consequently, various functions of the portable electronic devices, such as storing personal information in chip cards, are also increasingly in high demand. Therefore, there are a variety of chip cards, such as secure digital memory cards (SD cards), compact flash cards (CF cards), subscriber identification module cards (SIM cards), that can be equipped within portable electronic devices.
FIG. 5 shows a typical mobile phone 100 having a housing 10, a circuit board 16, a chip card holding module 14 arranged on the circuit board 16, and a SIM card 20. The chip card holding module 14 includes a base 122, a plurality of contacts 124 arranged on the base 122, a frame 126, a securing member 128 and an inlet 130 for installing the SIM card 20. The dimension of the frame 126 equals to the dimension of the SIM card 20. The securing member 128 is arranged on the frame 126 and is adjacent to the base 122. In assembly, the SIM card 20 is inserted from the inlet 130 into the chip card holding module 14 until the SIM card 20 is completely received in the chip card holding module 14 to electrically connect the SIM card 20 to the contacts 124.
However, when more and more electronic components have to be installed on the mobile phone 100, the frame 126 and the securing member 128 of the chip card holding module 12 take up a good amount of space on the circuit board 16. As a consequence, limits the available space for arranging electronic components on the circuit board 16.
Therefore, a new chip card holding module for saving space on the circuit board and an electronic device equipped with the chip card holding module are desired in order to overcome the above-described problems.